The Incentive
by Quidditch Anyone
Summary: Ron can't tell Hermione he likes her until she falls for someone else... but not really.
1. Introduction

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

Introduction

It was amazing how oblivious two people could be. For years it had always been the same, yet both had never given it a second though; Ron liked Hermione, Hermione liked Ron. It was as simple as that. But, of course, nothing can be that simple. Though they were the best of friends, spending every waking moment together (with their friend Harry, of course), neither had ever so much as hinted that they were, er, 'interested' in one another. Take this particular moment, for example: Harry was off at quidditch practice as usual, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire, studying for an upcoming Charms test. They sat close together on the oversized couch, completely alone in the warm Common room. How very romantic this moment could be, if it weren't for her bossy know-it-all voice and his unbelievably short attention span.

"Honestly, Ron, could you for once second _pay attention!_" Hermione cried.

The quill that Ron had been trying to balance on his nose toppled down onto his lap. "Well maybe if you didn't review that same section of notes for the billionth time, I might be a little more interested!" he scowled.

"Well, maybe if _you_ would stop being so stubborn and did some real studying-"

"Your idea of real studying, Hermione, is spending every spare second buried in useless books! Pardon me if I _have_ a life!"

"What, idolizing quidditch teams and eating all day? Oh, what great accomplishments," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron turned crimson but said nothing. After all, it wasn't his fault she was a workaholic.

Hermione sighed. Not for the first time, she pondered her liking for Ron. There were several reasons she had come up with that explained why she liked him- his kindness, honesty, and the fact he was a cutie. But then there were the reasons she shouldn't, like his messy lifestyle and negative attitude. But the thing that probably bothered her most about Ron was the fact that it wasn't very possibly for him to (and she was ashamed to admit it) become her boyfriend, for more reasons than not.

_Stupid Lavender and Parvati _she had thought at times. _Prancing around with the boys they fancy, leaving people like me feeling like a fool for not having anyone._

Not that it would be too terribly hard to ask out a boy (although she cringed at the though), but she wanted _Ron, _whom she would never, ever ask. The only solution she had ever come up with was to ask a different boy, just so she could fit in with her fellow females.

"I just need one," she whispered absentmindedly.

"One what?" Ron inquired.

"Oh! Ahh..." She had not realized what she had said. "One more, err... roll of parchment. Hand me that one, will you?" she came up with. Hermione pointed to a roll on the couch next to Ron.

Ron handed her the paper roll and went back to reading his notes, his hair sticking up oddly and his tongue slightly out, deep in concentration this time.

Hermione sighed mentally.

·~··~··~·

Hermione swung her bag over one shoulder and proceeded to the bathroom. At the same time as when she opened the door, Pansy Parkinson came out of a stall. Smirking, she went over to the sinks.

"Well, well, well... how nice to see you, Hairy-mummy," she smirked as the icy stream of water poured over her palms.

"Oh, how creative," Hermione said sarcastically as she strode past her to a stall.

"How are your boyfriends?"

"Ron and Harry are not my boyfriends," she said automatically.

"No, I mean your _other_ boyfriends. You know, the ones lining up to go out with you."

Pansy gave a cackling, cruel laugh. Hermione turned red but said nothing.

"But seriously now, Hairy-mummy," Pansy still giggled. "What could be so wrong with _you_ that no boy has talked to you since you came to this school?"

Hermione clenched her fists.

"Is it your ugly, knotted hair?"

Clench, clench.

"Your beaver teeth?"

Breathe, breathe.

"Or maybe because you spend so much time with Harry and Ron that everyone has just accepted you as a boy as well?"

_Smack!_

Pansy stumbled back into the sinks, but Hermione didn't see. She was already making her way out the door with tears in her eyes.

·~··~··~·

__

Possible Boyfriends:

1. Neville Longbottom

2. Seamus Finnigan

3. Dean Thomas

4. Colin Creevey (last resort)

Hermione stopped there to wipe her eyes, though she wasn't sad anymore. She was angry. So angry that she would resort to making a list of boyfriends she could have at this school (even with the paper damp with tears) just to show everyone that Hermione Granger was not a Tomboy.

"Hermione, are you okay? Why weren't you at dinner?"

Hermione quickly his the paper, but couldn't hide her blushing face as Ron's voice came from the dormitory's doorway. However, she needn't have bothered, for his eyes were covered so he wouldn't see into the girls' sleeping room.

"I'm fine."

He pushed the door open slightly, but still didn't open his eyes.

"I just wasn't feeling too well." Liar.

"Are you sick?"

"No, no, I'm all better now. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

Ron moved one of his fingers to look at her. "Sure?" 

"Sure."

Ron muttered and hesitant 'okay' before backing out of the room. She looked at the doorway for a moment, thinking how nice it was of him to come up and see if she was all right. Then she shook her head and went back to her list. 

_The most likely candidate would be Neville, I suppose... but he might die of shock. Seamus wouldn't be too bad, but _he_ might die at the sight of my ugly face._

But just then, suddenly, she knew who would be perfect. Hermione bolted.

I'll probably be changing the title and chapter title shortly. I've been very braindead, especially on the last school-free day of the year. Oh, and this wasn't a very good introduction, so let me explain a few things:

Hermione only likes Ron, but feels the need to get a boyfriend so she won't be made fun of. Lots of Ron/Hermione fluff later on. 

One more thing; I don't know who to make her boyfriend (not Harry), so suggestions welcome.

Enjoy your few hours left of summer!


	2. Terry

This seemed like a better idea when I first thought of it, but now it just seems stupid. Please tell me if I should just trash this one... believe me, I won't care, because I have a whole list of other possible plots to be working on (hint, hint: think birds), plus other unfinished ones. As it was said in the time at the place with the thing, 'the only thing better than feedback is feedback dipped in chocolate and covered with rainbow sprinkles'. Ehh.

  


"The Incentive" by Quidditch Anyone.

  


Terry

  


Well, Hermione seemed to be in a much better mood the following day. She came down to breakfast all cheery and bright, so Ron assumed that whatever was bugging her last night had been all sorted out, which made him just a fraction happier, as well.

  


"Good morning!" she said as she sat next to Ron.

  


"Why is such a good mood?" Harry asked through a mouthful of oatmeal.

  


"Why not?"

  


Ron and Harry exchanged shrugs. Such a good thing could hardly be something they should worry about, right?

  


Well, not if it happened to include the-most stunningly handsome, smooth, and sexy boy that just happened to be approaching. Really, he looked like he belonged in one of those movies with the hot surfers on the beach.

  


"Hi," asked the boy as he approached the table. He looked specifically at Hermione.

  


Hermione put on a sort of dopey half-smile and a dazed look. "Hi."

  


"Still coming to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon?"

  


"Yeah... yeah, of course! Meet you at the Shrieking Shack, then?" Hermione asked. She still had that very un-Hermione look about her. Maybe she was turning into a blonde.

  


"Right," the attractive boy smiled. He looked good-naturedly at Ron and Harry, then went off towards the Ravenclaw table.

  


Hermione was still grinning like an idiot as she buttered toast.

  


"And _who_ exactly was _that?_" Ron demanded.

  


Hermione dropped the knife out of surprise at Ron's sudden reaction.

  


"T-terry Boot?" she said smally.

  


"Well, I _know_ who he is! I'm asking who the bloody hell is he to _you?_" Ron banged his tightly clasped fist on the table- right into his plate of scrambled eggs.

  


Like mercury in a thermometer, Hermione's face color rose steadily. "Terry, _Ronald,_ just happens to be a lot to me." Having just thought about what she said, he face muscles relaxed oddly and she looked embarrassed. 

  


"And what's that supposed to mean?"

  


"You mean Terry's your boyfriend, Hermione?" Harry said rather loudly. Heads turned and sniggered in their direction, causing Harry to look shy and regretful. "Sorry," he mumbled.

  


Hermione knew it was an accident, but she was still angry that Harry had put it so bluntly. But if she was mad, it was nothing compared to Ron. Unable to actually put his thoughts into words, they came out in actions similar to those of angry chimps.

  


Hermione just sat up straightly. No point in beating around the bush any more. "Yes." She started again on her toast.

  


Ron looked sour as he watched her intensely. Under the table his hands were ripping a handful of paper napkins to shreds.

  


She could feel him watching, even though she wouldn't look up from her plate. Before long she was so annoyed she simply got up and left.

  


Harry didn't really know what to say to Ron. He knew that he liked Hermione very much, so felt awful for Ron when he blurted out his reaction to Terry.

  


"Brainless git," Ron mumbled. He stabbed his sausage repeatedly until it turned into a small bile of unrecognizable brown bits.

  


"Ron-" Harry began.

  


He looked at Harry, as if daring him just to try and say something sympathetic. Harry shut his mouth, so Ron looked back down. This was so unfair. How come the gorgeous, popular guys always seems to beat the normal ones to the girl?

  


  


  


Mmm, cheesy. Don't feel too bad; H/R fluff to come, kinda. By the way, Mikki, I'm not an ax murderer. I can't even kill spiders, so I befriend them instead (Junior visited me at my computer last night, in case anyone is still wondering about him). The only thing to live in fear of is the contents of the chapters to come.

  


By the way, I decided on Terry because he had been suggested a few times, and he seemed to make a lot of sense, so why not? I'm sure he's not surfer-cute in the books, but the more jealous Ron is, the better, right? Anyway, thanks to all you reviewers for your input. Terry wouldn't be here without you!


	3. Hugs

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Hugs

  


Any idiot would be able to figure out that within 10 minutes of entering Hogsmeade, Ron headed straight to the Shrieking Shack to spy on Hermione. That's why Harry, who obviously had a slightly higher level of intelligence than your typical idiot, was already waiting for him. 

  


"Come to do some investigating, have you?" Harry asked with a smirk. He uncrossed his arms and walked towards Ron as he came into view.

  


"No! No, of course not! I've just, er..." Ron bit the inside of his lips. No, hopeless; he would never fake an excuse.

  


Harry sighed and turned Ron around. Not really sure of what to say, Ron kept quiet as he and Harry started back down the hill.

  


"Ron, I'm not stupid. I know you like Hermione," Harry said. They followed the deserted dirt path back down to the main parts of the village.

  


Normally Ron would have denied such a claim, but this time Ron felt the need to just keep quiet.

  


Harry took Ron's silence as embarrassment. "It's okay. I don't think she knows, so you don't have to tell her... now."

  


Ron shot him a look. "What d'you mean, _now?_"

  


"Well, you _do_ plan on telling her, don't you?"

  


"No," Ron said flatly.

  


Harry rolled his eyes to the sky. "See, this is why you're miserable about her. You're so stubborn."

  


"I don't need you lecturing me about how stubborn I am!" Ron kicked at a small pile of dirt. A dense cloud of brown rose up and swam in the air.

  


"Ron, how long have you liked Hermione?" Harry said this as though annoyed instead of merely asking a question.

  


"I dunno-"

  


"Three years. I could tell ever since she was Petrified."

  


"No!"

"And you're going to keep liking her until you say something, you prat, so why don't you just get it over with?"

  


"Because I can't! She's dating that stupid ass Terry now!" Ron shouted. Harry motioned for him to be quiet, as they were now just beginning to join the crowds on the noisy streets.

  


"I can't," he admitted again to Harry.

  


Harry wasn't really in a position to preach to Ron on how to tell girls when they fancy them, when he himself could barely ask Cho to the ball last year. Still, it was frustrating to watch it from this point of view.

  


"Well, I guess you really wouldn't be up to it. But just... don't do anything stupid, all right?" Perhaps he shouldn't have included that last part. Ron swelled up like a great red balloon.

  


"I won't do anything _stupid_, Harry, as long as you keep your nose in your own business and out of mine!" Ron spat.

  


As insulting and cold as this was, Harry overlooked it. Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets and muttered quietly, "All right. I won't act like a prat."

  


Easier said than done, but he was willing to give it a shot.

  


·~··~··~·

  


"Hermione-" Ron pulled at her shoulder inside an extremely crowed Three Broomsticks later that same day. She was alone, which pleasantly surprised him.

  


"Yes?" You'd think she'd learn not to blush, since she did so much too often around him.

  


"I-I just wanted to say," he mumbled as he started fingering a bottle cap on the bar nervously. "Well..."

  


Without any sort of warning, he quickly grabbed her in a rough, tight hug. Hermione didn't have the slightest idea what to do, so she waved her arms stupidly, not really sure of where to put them. Ron didn't have much practice in this area, keep in mind.

  


"I'm, er, happy for you and Terry. I'll leave you alone now," he told her when he had let go. Totally speechless, Hermione couldn't say much of anything before Ron turned away. After a few seconds, she quickly remembered she was getting two butterbeers and was supposed to meet Terry at a back table.

  


"Took you a bit," Terry smiled as she pushed her way through the group of students.

  


"Met someone," she said simply, purposely being blunt and vague so Terry wouldn't press further questions.

  


Terry chuckled one of his classic movie-star laughs that 'just makes every girl melt', which was more phony than his bleach white teeth.

  


Hermione smiled meekly back and sipped her drink. As Terry droned on and on about his 'future goals' and 'life accomplishments' (or in other words, making comments that dripped with sarcasm and lies that were supposedly aimed to impress her), her mind was still trying to figure out what Ron had said. More of a mystery, why he had said it.

  


  


  


Fluff to come. This chapter was just a filler, so don't whip out those lightning bolts until the next one's posted. Then you can take out your frustration all you want. Come on, hit me! I'm ready!


	4. Disgusting, Arrogat Prat

"The Incentive," by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Disgusting, Arrogant Prat

  


That extraordinary hug had created a sort of bond between Ron and Hermione. They were very friendly to each other at all times. Terry wasn't mentioned verbally, but more often than not he showed up unexpectedly whenever they were alone. This to Ron was more frustrating than watching the Chudley Cannons Chasers fail to make a goal when the score was 280-0. But what put him over the top was when Terry would suavely put his arm around Hermione's shoulder or purposely push his way in between them. Ron was so angry, he didn't even notice that Hermione groaned quietly and gripped her bag with a grip that could break a tree trunk when this happened.

  


Indeed, Ron savored the times when it was just him and Hermione without 'playah' Terry hanging around with his ego bouncing off walls. One of these times, he walked in on her in the common room with no one but a book. He grinned mentally.

  


"Hi," he smiled as he sat down on a couch. Of course, his was no Terry smile, but it was half-way perfect, in a crooked sort of way.

  


"Hi!" she smiled back. Her response was warm and cheery.

  


Ron nodded to the book in her lap. "Reading again?"

  


"Homework," she said firmly. "I don't always read for _fun_."

  


Ron was taken aback. "I didn't mean to _offend_ you. I mean, you're always reading."

  


"Right." She tensed up a bit. "It's just that some people think it's just a bloody waste of time. They don't seem to care that I just-" she stopped. Er, Ron didn't need to know all that. "Nothing."

  


Ron knew already. Urgh. _Terry_ again. He didn't continue his questioning. Instead he just got out his own homework and some ink.

  


Just like the years B.T. (Before Terry). Sitting and laughing in the Common Room, having a stellar time even though they were just doing homework. But of course it was too good to last.

  


Oh, spotlight! Too bad there wasn't a red carpet and photographers around. Bow, for the almighty Terry has arrived!

  


  


Double urgh.

  


"How'd you get in here?" asked Hermione without a greeting.

  


"Oh, that little pink kid with the pig face gave me the password. You know, the stupid one," he said casually. Since he was now checking himself in a portable mirror, he didn't notice Ron glaring.

  


"_Neville_?" Hermione sighed.

  


"Er, I guess. Hey, want to go for a walk by the lake?" he asked quickly.

  


"Well, I have loads of work to finish-"

  


"Oh, c'mon. _Work_. Who needs it? Just for those people who don't have lives, right?"

  


"Right," Hermione said with a mixture of irritation and sarcasm. "Erm, you _do_ know we take the O.W.L.s this year, don't you?"

  


That damn wicked laugh again. "_Hermione_." Ron scowled more. "We don't _need_ to study for those! Any job I want, I could just talk my way through. I just have a way with people." Yeah. Making them consider a career as a serial killer.

  


"Well, what about me? My future?"

  


"That's what you've got me for, babe!"

  


_Crash._

  


Hermione and Terry turned their heads to Ron. Large spots of black bled into his clothes and a broken ink bottle lay on the stained table. He swore under his breath as he tried to clean up the mess he just made. Hermione got the impression that he had been absentmindedly squeezing that bottle for some time.

  


"Er, I should get something to clean this up with," he muttered embarrassedly as he headed out the door. A male voice behind him muttered something like 'pathetic'.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Ron tried desperately to wash his robes under the icy jet of the boys' bathroom. The hand soap he had tried scrubbing into it had only made it worse by spreading the stain. It probably didn't help either that his hands were shaking with anger and he felt very close to smashing the mirror in front of him.

  


Hands full of suds and water, he wiped his left eye with his wrist. He wasn't _crying_, he assured himself. He was, er, just sweating. Yeah... sweating from freezing water and thin shirt without his robe on... that's it. I mean, why would he cry like a little boy just because his best friend found this total jerk so attractive? It didn't matter to him one bit.

  


Ron gave up trying to get the ink out of the fabric. Instead he wrung them out and put them back on, still wrinkled and wet. He didn't care, much. Wasn't like he had a reputation like Terry, who needed to look male-model perfect at all times.

  


Ron kicked at the door. Since when did he have the emotions of a teenage girl in a bad high school prom movie? Ron Weasley does not mope around. 

  


Where to go now? Library was out of the question; he didn't have his school bag, and he sure as hell wasn't going back into that Common Room to get it any time soon. He could go down to the kitchens and dissolve in a binge of self-pity, but that was, again, too depressed teenage girl-ish. He could write Mum, let her know how oh-so-great school was going. Nah. Don't want to get too high off all the joy in his life. 

  


Instead he wandered around the castle in his wet robes. He tried to aspire for something better to do, but not much came to mind. Before he knew it, he had traveled his way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

  


He came into the darkened room again to find Hermione alone. She had fallen asleep with her head on an armrest and a book next to her. No Terry in sight. A small victory took place inside him, as though he had defeated the pretty boy at something.

  


That cushioned couch looked awfully comfortable. His legs ached from walking so much, so he sat down right next to Hermione. Her hand lay on the book cover lightly. Before thinking it through, he took her hand in his own. She moved a bit, but she didn't wake. Actually, she must have been dreaming of Terry, because she grasped his hand more securely. 

Pretty sure she wasn't about to wake any time soon, he didn't move his hand. He felt so stupid- this was the kind of thing that happened to those muggles in stupid romance books. He removed his hand... but only to trace hers with his finger.

  


She smiled and repositioned herself. "Stop," she said... ick, playfully.

  


Ron let go right before she opened her eyes. He felt himself going red. "Sorry," he mumbled.

  


Maybe she was half asleep and didn't know what she was doing, but she looked at him as though she wasn't mad. After a second she closed her eyes again and rolled over.

  


  


  


  


Icky, icky, icky! This is way too sappy, at least for my taste. The idea came to me and it had no competition, so it's in the story. I know I'm making Terry a huge jerk and he's probably not like that at all, but that's the reason I used such a minor character. 

  


Uh, no current ideas for future chapters... suggestions welcome!

  


Thanks to all of you who reviewed:

mizditz

Tikal

Katie Louise Feuerbach

Len

Countess Twizzler (like the name, hun!)

LJames

Mione Weasley

Ali Simmons

cosmoz

bavvo

jaffacake, loyalist of them all

mikki

fluffy-rose

mini veela

Mal

Raindancer

  


I had no idea you cared. But, uh, I guess I do now.


	5. Angry Tea Kettles

"The Incentive" by QA

  


Angry Tea Kettles

  


"Are you okay, Ron?"

  


The crumpled quill scratched slowly against the dry parchment full of notes in uncoordinated circles and blobs.

  


"Ron?" Hermione asked a second time.

  


"Just fine," he responded in a monotone.

  


"Well, you certainly don't act like you're fine," she whispered under the sound of Professor Sprout's voice.

  


"Perhaps some of us have our own definitions of 'fine', then, Hermione," Ron snapped along with the twigs of a bubbleblossom bush he now turned his attention to. "And you shouldn't be talking during class."

  


That certainly hit a sour spot. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned redder than the spherical blossoms of the plant. "Well, fine then! Just because I'd like to know what is wrong with one of my best friends, I get lectured about talking in class!"

  


She was so upset that she accidentally broke off a bud and huge, glossy pink bubbles floated into the air. While the sight itself was pretty, Hermione wasn't as she groaned and made mad attempts to pop them. Ron didn't help her.

  


The rest of the class was spend having a very clammed-up Ron and frustrated Hermione, with Harry in the middle again. Conversation with either one of his friends would end up in jealously, so he mostly kept quiet.

  


"Honestly, I was trying to _help_!" Hermione remarked to Harry when Ron left without a word. "Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

  


"Er," Harry began. No doubt in his mind he was just ticked off at Terry. So what could he tell Hermione? "Well, you know, stuff."

  


"What do you mean, 'stuff'? What kind of 'stuff' makes him mad at me for no reason? What makes him shut up when he _never_ shuts up normally?" she inquired in an instant.

  


"I dunno! I dunno!" Harry repeated again and again. _Note to self, _he thought. _Even the word 'stuff' can mean a thousand words when dealing with friends' tangled love lives. Keep mouth shut._

  


·~··~··~·

  


Ron had skipped lunch to go to his anger management courses. Rather, punching the hell out of a pillow and yelling his head off at anyone who came within 10 feet. Harry came up to get his Divination book when he found Ron.

  


"Let me guess. Terry reincarnated into your pillow?" Harry rolled his eyes at the doorway.

  


"It's- _punch_-not- _punch_-about- _punch_-him!- _punch, punch, punch_"

  


"Oh, give it up, Ron! You'll go crazy before you just tell her you fancy the bloody hell out of her and get rid of that git!" Harry screamed over the sound of tearing fabric.

  


"What good will that do?!?!" he screamed.

  


"Because she's not stupid, Ron! It would have to take someone really thick to think that Terry is worth a fraction of you!"

  


Ron didn't respond, but disappeared into a sudden eruption of tiny white feathers.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Ron showed up late to Double Charms with the Ravenclaws. He claimed he couldn't find his wand, but it was hard not to notice his red eyes even under the attempts to cover them with his hands. Unfortunately, the two people Ron wanted to notice the least, in fact, did.

  


Hermione sat with Terry. She secretly hated to do it, but she couldn't stand being near Ron right now. As soon as she saw what condition her friend was in when he entered, she immediately felt responsible and guilty. What kind of a girl was she, anyway, to break his poor little heart and then make him cry right before Charms?

  


"What's wrong with _him_?" Terry asked mockingly.

  


"Umm, I'm not sure," she said simply.

  


"He's your friend, right? Shouldn't you know if something's wrong?" Some people might see this as an act of concern, but instead it was only criticizing her, too.

  


"Don't think anything is wrong," Hermione shrugged.

  


Terry laughed his laugh (which by the umpteenth time was making her cringe). "So I guess he's just one big, fat, red-haired cry baby who doesn't have enough money to buy a tissue."

  


Her heart rate increased rapidly, her breathing quickened. All she could see was Terry's stupid, ugly face laughing at Ron and Ron himself over in the corner. She could only hear the echo of his horribly laugh and possibly the whistling sound that a tea kettle makes right before it gets too hot and blows its top.

  


Then Hermione the tea kettle blew her top.

  


  


  


  


Yay! Cliffhangers! The beautiful things that will pry information from reviewers in their hopes of the next chapters. This time, in order for you to find out what happens (as if you can't already tell), you should submit one of the following:

  


1. The name of a famous musical starring a male

  


2. This one I've been trying to get for a long, long time. If you have an account at livejournal.com and you have some extra new-member codes hanging around, I'd very much appreciate one. I've been trying to get a code for ages and have turned up unsuccessful. If you give me one I promise to bow at your feet, review your stories, and fan you with palm leaves while you lay on the beach until you die. Really. It's that important to me.

  


Thanks for taking the time to read my stories, even though I've been bad by not updating too often. But it's hard with city-traveling, obnoxious math teachers, and IMs that pop up like zits on picture day.


	6. Black Eyes and That Stupid Little Voice

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Black Eyes and That Stupid Little Voice

  


Ron's head pounded like a jackhammer. It seemed odd how much ice can seem to burn you when it's so cold against your eye, he thought. He groaned deeply and sat up in his bed, even though it made his head spin, and replayed why he was sitting here in the hospital wing.

  


For the first few minutes no one could really realize what was happening. Maybe it was because it started right in the middle of Professor Flitwick's demonstration of how to make a roll of toilet paper sing, or maybe because it involved Hermione, who was the very last person in the world to start something like this. One minute she was sitting there next to Terrypuss, the next minute she groaned savagely and was trying to choke him with her bare hands. Literally. Terry, in complete shock, toppled to the floor and tried to pry her surprisingly strong grip from him. By this time the whole class was one their feet- some chanted Hermione on, some covering their mouths in shock, and a few cowering at the yells from Professor Flitwick. Hermione and Terry saw none of this, for now she was punching him and he was screaming "Not the face! Please! Not the face!". When she finally took an instant of a break, he did something horrendous- punched her back. Full-fist, mighty force, right in the face. Immediately Ron did what every good-natured and courteous gentleman would have done.

  


With no hesitation Ron crossed the classroom, spun Terry around by his shoulder, and smacked him harder than a cannon in the jaw. The two boys then battled brutally alongside desks and students, Hermione safely in a corner.

  


The rest was just a haze of combat and screams until the Professor effectively put a freezing charm on them. Too bad, seeing as it looked as if Ron was about to hit Terry where it 'really hurt' just before he froze. All three of them were then sent to the hospital wing. Terry got a very private bed to keep peace between him and the Gryffindors for a while.

  


Up the the moment again, Ron turned himself and let him legs fall over the side of the bed. He swayed them in an innocent sort of way. He didn't know what it meant when Hermione tried to choke Terry. Was she just really stressed, did he upset her, or did maybe... maybe she _really_ liked... no, that's just the concussion talking.

  


At that moment Hermione walked in the main quarter of the hospital where Ron's bed was. She didn't look too bad; just a split lip where Terry had hit her. But then again, Ron instantly reminded himself, it was _were Terry had HIT her_.

  


Timidly, she sat down on a bed next to Ron, facing him. She didn't exactly look him in the eye. "Hi," she said lightly.

  


"Hi," he said back.

  


"Umm... is your eye okay?"

  


"It's all right," he lied as he removed the cold compress. "Not as bad as it looks."

  


She leaned in closer with loving eyes and gently touched the bruised skin. Her touch was so light it sent chills up Ron's spine.

  


"Looks awful," she whispered.

  


"Not as bad as Terry, I'll bet," he admitted and replaced the ice.

  


She heaved a half-groan, half-sigh and hung her head. "I'm so embarrassed. To do that in Charms! In front of everyone, too! What people must think of me, I don't even want to know," she confessed.

  


"What did he do, exactly?" Ron couldn't help. He also removed his ice again, for his arm was getting tired of holding it up.

  


Hermione shifted her feet awkwardly. "Just, I don't know. He gets under your skin, you know?" she finished confidently.

  


Ron gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, I know." They fell silent for a second before he burst, "I can't believe what he did to you! He- he _hit_ you!"

  


"I hit him first!" she reminded him, taken aback. 

  


"Still! What bloody decent fellow _hits_ a girl!"

  


"Well, he wasn't exactly a decent fellow, now, was he?" she said quickly.

  


"Then why did you like him?"

  


Hermione swallowed her breath and stiffened. "I-I just... did, I guess."

  


"I mean, it was so sudden, too!" Ron peered into her with fire-like eyes.

  


Hermione took a moment or two of silence. "You really should keep that on your eye, Ron,".

  


He laughed. "Always making sure I'm doing things properly, now, aren't you?" He put it back on.

  


She smiled. "Of course I am."

  


The two stayed quiet for a prolonged minute. Hermione finally asked off-handedly, "Why'd you come up and punch him, anyway?"

  


Ron shrugged and without thought said, "No one should dare to hurt you without getting hit back,". Then he heard what he said and blushed.

  


Hermione blushed even more, but half with pleasure. "You hit him because he smacked me?"

  


"Well, yeah. Of course I did." He looked oddly old and brave, almost like a war general with that 'all-in-a-day's-work,-ma'am' persona, at that moment.

  


She narrowed her eyes at him with consideration. "Umm," she started, but without any more.

  


"Yeah?" Ron shifted slightly.

  


"I mean, no one's really did something like that for me. Not like Terry ever would, for one."

  


"Well..." Ron looked back at her. An odd confession threatened to erupt into words at the tip of his tongue...

  


_Hello?!?! Dung-brain? Are you nuts?_

  


What the hell was that?

  


_She doesn't like you! She just thinks it was _nice_ of you. Nice like that geeky boy who's always 'just the friend' at the end of the story. Nice like it's nice to carry her books or lend her spare parchment. You think she actually _likes_ you? I hope you're just delirious after that fight and don't really believe that._

  


And once again, Ron's conscience critiques him and thwarts a long-standing confession to come out to greet Hermione.

  


"I just did what any friend would do. Harry would have, too, I'm sure," he said both loudly and quickly. He even backed away a few inched as if she carried a disease.

  


She sat perplexed. Her eyes blinked in confusion a few times, too. "Oh."

  


Since Madame Pomfrey had told her should could go whenever she felt as though she should, Hermione didn't really see the point in staying any longer.

  


  


  


  


I'm trying to work on a new Ron/Hermione story at the moment, but I need the name of a musical starring a male before I can go any further with it. Don't ask why, please. The faster I get one, the faster I can post it, so I'm willing to do any number of odd tasks to get just a simple title. And a review for this story might not hurt, either. Thanks!!!

Oh, one more thing... I reloaded this chapter after J.A.A. pointed out that I had used the term 'descent' instead of 'decent'. I was so embarrassed I fixed it right away. Thank you so much for pointing this out! Please don't think I'm an idiot; I usually get really good grades in grammar!


	7. Lunatic

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Lunatic

  


After a week of nursed injuries, countless scowls across the dungeons, and a perfect opportunity in the hospital wing blown, things were back to as normal as wizardly possible in the castle. Terry eventually stopped staring loathingly at Weasley, likewise for Ronny boy. He and Hermione had no glitches in their friendship, other than occasionally screaming their heads off for stupid things like blots on Charms homework or Crookshanks. (See? Perfectly normal!) But of course, nothing good can ever last.

  


·~··~··~·

  


"Hermione, it's so cold! Can't we _please_ just go in?" Ron shattered against the wind.

  


"Don't be so impatient, Ron! Harry'll be done in a second," she responded. Even so, she pulled her scarf tighter around her chin and crossed her arms.

  


"Why have bloody quidditch practice when it's twenty below, anyhow?"

  


"It's not _twenty _below, Ron. Don't be so dramatic."

  


"Then I must be under a freezing charm, because it sure feels that way to me!" He started jumping in the wind to try defrosting his feet. Hermione giggled at her friend, who looked like an orangutan wrapped in layers of Weasley sweater fluff, but didn't give in.

  


Ten frigid minutes later, Harry came over to them. The cold had turned his face blood red and his fingers might have been frozen over his Firebolt.

  


"Crikey, you didn't have to wait for me! It's less than freezing out here!" Harry exclaimed.

  


"Tell that to _her_!" Ron shouted.

  


"Oh, don't be silly, Harry. We didn't mind." Ron snorted as they started back to the school.

  


The three instantly blew on their hands upon coming across an warm, Magiheated area in the corridor. Too busy peeling layers, the boys didn't notice a large sign directly across the floor. 

  


But Hermione did.

  


"Bloody hell," she whispered. Probably first swear in her life. Very similar to a zombie, she took no thought to walking very straightly down the hall towards the library.

  


"Hey, were 'er you going?" Ron called. She didn't answer. However, a rather large message did.

  


"'I love you, Hermione'. Who in the world wrote _that_?" Harry said, stunned.

  


Ron didn't answer, but rather pulled Harry's arm out of its socket and chased after Hermione. By the time they were caught up, only a bit of bushy brown curls faced them before passing through another set of doors.

  


Hermione had didn't fume much in her life, but now she would be convicted of murder. She stomped her way through the room, grabbed the little dirtbag by the collar, and lifted him off the chair.

  


"Hermione!" Terry gasped. "I-I didn't expect-"

  


She took his wrist and headed back out the door- towards the nearest girls' lavatory. Not noticing Ron, he followed them, but waiting outside the door. He could hear through it quite easily. Harry apparently took this to be very personal doings of Hermione, so he left without a trace.

  


"What is your problem?" Hermione bellowed, hands-on-hips, knitted-eyebrows, lock-jaw bellow.

  


"You mean, about the... the..." Terry said meekly from the loo.

  


"You know ex_actly_ what I mean!"

  


"I had to do it!" he hesitated.

  


"You had to do _nothing_, you hear me?" How could he not, the way she was yelling!

  


"But we were so good together! How could you and me be so happy one day, then knock the dust out of me the next?"

  


"I couldn't stand you, Terry!" He had to back up into the sinks to avoid her wrath and possible venom. "You were the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

  


"We were perfect!"

  


"WHAT?" Ron jumped, but no one could see him. "You were so awful to me! I want you out of my sight, you prick!"

  


"Wait!" Her footsteps stopped. "I-I-I l-"

  


She burst through the door. Her face went from rage to complete shock faster than light when she saw Ron.

  


"Hermione, you-" he began calmly.

  


"What in the bloody name of Charlotte do you think you're doing, Ronald Weasley?" she blared.

  


"I just-"

  


"You have absolutely no right to be listening to my private conversation, to follow me when I don't tell you to!"

  


"But-"

  


"Get out of my way! I hate you, Ron!" She stormed off to who knows where.

  


Ron leaned against the wall in complete petrification. There was no sound from Terry.

  


"Blimey," he muttered. "I always manage to get her mad somehow, don't I?"

  


  


  


  


Grrr!!! It happened again! I had a really good chapter, then my writing document shut down and I had to redo a lot of this. I REALLY hate that. Anyhow, hope you liked my screw-up,-frustrated-for-not-saving-previous-one chapter. I'm so proud of myself for updating! (sniff, tissue)


	8. Secrets in the Wrong Hands

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Secrets in the Wrong Hands

  


There's no sadder sight than an innocent, adorable, "What-did-I-do?" Ron. He very nervously picked up a few articles of heavy snow-wear and tried to think of the best thing he could do and place to be. Unfortunate thing was that there was no location in the school where Hermione was guaranteed not to be. She probably visited every square foot of the castle in search of stray books or whatever know-it-alls like her were constantly looking for.

  


So where was Ron to go?

  


"Uurgh," a low moan came from inside the bathroom. Terry, watery-eyed and slightly staggering, came out. To say the least, he was acting a bit dramatic given that he was merely yelled at.

  


"Whassat?" he mumbled when he saw Ron. Then he nearly burst into tears again. "Oh, not _you_."

  


Ron scowled. "What do you want, Terry?"

  


"Better question," he shot back. "What 'choo do to make her go all crazy like that?"

  


"_I _didn't do _anything_," Ron replied. "The problem was you."

  


Terry rolled his eyes and pushed back a few stray hairs. "Hardly."

  


Ron was too apprehensive to start a fight of any sort right now, so he let it be and started to leave, until he heard a call: "Hope you and your new girlfriend are happy together!"

  


The usual monotone response to this was, at every other situation, automatic. But this time Ron didn't really see the point. This jerk was nothing to Hermione and nothing to him, so what did it matter what_ he_ thought, really?

  


Ron spun around on a heel and gave a broad grin. "Thanks!" Then he dashed off before possibly getting hit with stray scoffs or tubes of hair gel.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Harry was covered from head to toe in schoolwork in front of the scorching flames. Too much so to see Hermione come in with a very frustrated look on her face.

  


"Gurrgh!" She sat at the empty chair. Harry looked up at her sudden grunt of anger. He, being Harry, became instantly concerned and forgot his piles of work.

  


"Hermione, what's wrong?"

  


"Nothing!" she snapped.

  


Harry looked taken aback. "Just trying to help! But apparently you don't want any." He picked up his quill again and returned to his essay.

  


Hermione crossed her arms and continuously tapped her foot. (which by Harry's point of view was getting very annoying, very fast) She kept looking pointedly at Harry, but then looking away like nothing had happened. It was so obvious she wanted to tell him something.

  


Catching on, Harry said cleverly, "If you're not going to tell me, then can you get another seat? You're blocking my light. Thanks." Hermione tried to yell at him several times, but she was stuck.

  


"Go on," he pretended to coax.

  


"Well," she started quickly, then hesitated. "Well, it's just..."

  


"Yeees?"

  


"It's nothing, Harry. Don't bother."

  


He rolled his eyes and attempted work again.

  


"Well, o-okay!"

  


Harry smiled as she went into the scenario, but to no surprise his grin didn't last long.

  


"And now Ron thinks I hate him and I feel _awful_, Harry! Just _awful_!"

  


"Then go apologize. Tell him you didn't mean it."

  


"No, I-I don't think I should..." she uncomfortably twisted tiny sections of hair. "I just don't think he'd believe me."

  


Harry shrugged. "Worth a shot."

  


There was a moment of just crackly fire noises. "Okay, what do I say?"

  


"Just that you were really mad at Terry and he caught you off guard," Harry soothed. "That's all."

  


"Really think he'll forgive me?"

  


"Promise."

  


A few more seconds passed. "All right. I'll go find Ron. And Harry?"

  


"Mmm hmm?" He had returned to his homework.

  


"Thanks."

  


Harry smiled. "No problem. But you know what I'd _really_ like?"

  


"Anything."

  


"Where's your essay? I know you finished a week ago and I still have two pages and need about a million more facts for this thing."

  


"Harry, how can you ever expect to learn responsibility _and_ about the Wizard's Council of 1827 if you never do any work on your own?" she said motherly.

  


"And this is the thanks I get for my advise?"

  


"Guess so. Thanks!" she called while running out of the Common Room.

  


After the portrait of the Fat Lady swung back into place, Hermione had unearthed a fresh new problem- where in the wizard was Ron? She immediately checked the girls' room where he was last, then the Great Hall, Owlery, library... all completely devoid of her friend. She thought of just going back to Gryffindor Tower and waiting for him there, when she thought she sensed someone following her. She turned suspiciously to find-

  


"_You again!_" she roared across the hall. "Get out of my sight!"

  


Terry already had his wand out just in case he had to block any unwanted curses. She snorted like a rhinoceros as he smiled.

  


"_Wait_ till you hear_ this!_" he smirked.

  


"Take one step near me, and I swear I'll-"

  


"It's about Ron!"

  


She stopped abruptly. Terry grinned even more evilly and approached very smugly. He leaned over, cupped his hand around her ear, and whispered the poison that could kill Ron's very carefully constructed disguise. That is,_ if_ she believed him.

  


  


  


  


All right, I had this bad day at school already when I came home. Then I start homework and read these comments on a paper I wrote for a class. They weren't too bad, but I can tell he really didn't like the way I put things. So what do I do instead of do a much better second copy? Being the 'odd' and ironic person that I am, I go to the computer and, oh my God- write stories!Better yet, when I checked my mail I found that I had gotten nine reviews last night, which made me all smile happy yack yack for the first time today. Reviewers are the best people in the world, you know. And it's almost Christmas and the fifth book is coming, so cheer up! (notice I sometimes talk to _myself_ in second person... how weird of you, QA...)


	9. What He Wanted Most

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


What He Wanted Most

  


"_Oh, give me a break, Hermione," a wisp of Ron's voice muttered. "You know as well as I that I'm crazy about you-"_

  


_Crack_. A newborn roar of thunder woke Hermione from her rapt dreaming. The storm had gotten considerably worse through the evening and threatened to beat the castle down to dust. Hermione lay fully awake (and fully dressed) in her four-poster, very thoroughly upset that the bloody weather had brought her back to reality.

  


She'd searched for Ron for over an hour. He'd gone hiding somewhere, she imagined, too embarrassed to face her. Eventually Filch caught up with her, yelled himself hoarse, and demanded she go to bed. She resentfully obeyed her order and fell asleep within seconds, only to dream of that stupid carrot-top some more.

  


She rubbed her eyes and shifted to her side. Every time she thought of screaming at Ron, a very unpleasant stomachache came over her. Worse yet, she faced a bigger dilemma; she didn't want herself to take any sort of advice from Terry, but to stubbornly think that he was lying about Ron saying he liked her wasn't only spitefully stupid, but almost depressing. It's possible that Hermione had never felt more sorry in her life.

  


·~··~··~·

  


The same flash of boom that had awakened Hermione had done the same to Ron, though in his dream Hermione hated him and he was about the size of a young Scabbers. Then a very large and somewhat God-like version of that wally Terry came over and disappeared with Hermione.

  


"Harry?" Ron asked the silence. No response.

  


Ron sat up in bed. "Harry?" he repeated, this time a bit louder.

  


"Harry, I need to talk to you right now." Only some familiar snores answered. Ron sighed and lay back down.

  


"Right, well, I have to tell you something whether you are listening or not," he mulishly continued, not even bothering to whisper. "I don't know if you have heard about anything that's happened today, but here it goes anyway. I was talking to that prat Terry, and I sort of... sort of hinted that I like Hermione," he finished quickly. "And I'm beginning to regret that I did. I mean, what if he_ tells_ her?"

  


"Then it's a load easier for you, mate," a very muffled voice answered, but it wasn't Harry.

  


Ron jumped at the sound. "Neville?"

  


"Mmm," his roommate answered, rolling over to his backside. His eyes were closed and would have appeared totally in a state of slumber- if he hadn't been holding a conversation with Ron.

  


"Neville, are you... sleeping, or... not?" Ron asked awkwardly. Even the inquiry sounded very stupid.

  


"Ron, Hermione likes you a whole lot," he continued somewhat unconsciously. "Last year, when I asked to her the ball, I was really startled that she was going with Krum." He paused and yawned. "Then managed to ask why she wasn't going with you, and she said... she said..." his words were lost in another half-yawn.

  


"She said_ what_?" Ron demanded.

  


Neville finished and rolled back onto his stomach. "She was sick of waiting for you to come around, so she just decided to have a go with someone else. But she really regretted it, you know. Broke her heart."

  


Ron sat, stunned. Was this all true? Could he really trust some like this from a very disoriented boy like Neville, especially when he wasn't even completely... awake?!?! To finish it off, his storyteller had just clutched onto his teddy and muttered something about not baking cookies because PooPooh's tea party was starting in a half-hour.

  


Though something triggered in the back of Ron's head. Maybe he was just forcing himself to believe it... maybe not. It's possible that the only reason she looked twice at Terry in the first place was because he, Ron, hadn't said a word of admiration to her in five years.

  


Finally Ron leaned back down onto the blankets. He was now facing a very, very big choice- break down and tell Hermione, something he had been avoiding since the first time she showed her bucky teeth and annoyed him with her smarts... or risk not telling her and let her become involved with someone else. Again.

  


By comparison, Ron realized the last thing he wanted to do up until this moment was the thing he wanted most.

  


  


  


Starting a brand-spankin' new cluster of stories for new year. Should finish ones already posted fairly soon.

  



	10. And The Grand Finale

"The Incentive" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


And The Grand Finale... 

  


"What's your problem, mate?" Dean asked a very nervous Ron the following morning. For about the billionth time, Ron ran his fingers through his hair is response. It might have actually looked fine afterwards if he hands hadn't been sweating so much.

  


"... schoolwork, I suppose," he gulped out.

  


"Right, Ron. And _I'm_ worried about finding a great hairy ape in my bed tomorrow," Dean laughed. "Honestly, if you're going to lie to us, make it one we might actually _believe_."

  


Seamus and Neville chuckled. Apparently Neville had no recollection about his chat with Ron last night, otherwise he would have at least given him something like a supportive smile to calm his nerves. But instead, Ron was all on his own.

  


"Oh, bugger. Go ahead, guys, I think I've lost my wand," Harry told his roommates. He stared very pointedly at Ron for a moment, then looked away. Okay, maybe Ron_ wasn't_ completely alone.

  


"Right." The three other boys left.

  


"So, what's up?"Harry flopped onto his bed.

  


"I told you! Nothing!" Ron almost yelled, not quite looking Harry in the eye.

  


"Don't be a prat, Ron! I'm not stupid!"

  


"Well, you will be if you decide to press this any further!"

  


Harry looked hurt. "Fine!" he stood up suddenly. "If you want to act that way, then you're just going to have to deal with whatever's bothering you without any help," he announced. "And I _know_ how much you hate it when you have to do something all by yourself."

  


That his a sore spot. If anyone knew about this weakness of Ron's, Harry did.

  


"I don't always need your help, you know," Ron said, trying to sound very cool and casual.

  


"I didn't _say_ that! I just think you should stop being so stubborn and tell me what's up!"

  


Ron knew Harry's intentions were only the best, but Ron had always thought it to be... weird, telling Harry all this stuff about Hermione. It would be like Harry telling him that he liked Ginny, which would quite plainly make him cringe. But he had to say something.

  


"Look," he began, but couldn't continue. He tapped his foot while impatiently waiting for words.

  


"Yeah?" Harry coaxed in an annoyed sort of way. "Go on!"

  


"Look, it's just that..."

  


Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, if you ever decide to tell me," he said, picking up his 'lost' wand. "I'll be at breakfast." With that he left Ron by himself in the dormitory.

  


He let out a very long sigh. _Guess it's now or never_, his head told him. Ron followed Harry and the others' path down to the common room, searching for Hermione. She came much sooner that he expected (and wished), waiting at the Portrait Hole.

  


"Hermione!" he squeaked in surprise.

  


"Ron, I was just going to look for you," she said in her classic concerned, mum-ish tone.

  


"Y-you were?" Ron's pulse raced faster than ever, something he didn't think was possible at that point.

  


"You and Harry were taking about forever to come eat, so I went up to look for you. I passed Harry and he said something was wrong with you." She tilted her head a little and gave him, in his opinion, a very pretty and innocent stare. "What's the matter?"

  


"Noth-" he caught himself just in time._ Now or never, now or never, now or..._

  


"Oi!" a voice called down a corridor. There was no mistaking it- Terry. He wasn't able to see them yet, but he just might in a matter of seconds.

  


"Quick!" Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve while heading for the Common Room, only to find that the Fat Lady had left.

  


"Oh no!" she moaned.

  


Ron looked around and spotted an abandoned broom cupboard, meant for Filch but never once used. "In here!" he whispered and ran for the doorknob. 

  


Their first impression was one word- _small_. It was only about the width of the door and barely half as deep. Hermione and Ron squeezed in, but barely.

  


"Probably gone looking for you," Ron said while peering through a crack between the frame and door. "Doesn't he know when to lay off?"

  


"Really," Hermione sighed inches away. They were quiet for a moment, and only then did either remember that Hermione's last words to Ron had been, "I hate you."

  


"Erm, Ron? I'm- I'm sorry I screamed at you before. I really didn't mean it, I promise. Just... got all flustered, I suppose."

  


Ron half-glanced at her and looked out the crack again. "S'all right."

  


"No, really, Ron," she literally turned his face right next to hers and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm sorry."

  


Ron wanted to gulp but was somehow afraid to. "I forgive you!"

  


"Okay," she let go of his face.

  


"Er," Ron began. He had to do it- now. Right now.

  


"You know about... about Terry," he stuttered.

  


"Yeah, what about him? Can you see him yet?" she attempted to look out the other side of the door frame near her.

  


"No, it's..."

  


"Oh, holy gollums! He's trying to pick-up Parvati!" she leaned in for a closer inspection.

  


"Really?" Ron looked out, too. Indeed, Parvati had just come out of the empty portrait hole and was being winked and smiled at by Terry.

  


"That little..." Hermione whispered.

  


Ron leaned back. He supposed it would be a while before Parvati and Terry finished whatever 'business' they had. Therefore they would have to stay put as well.

  


"You know... about... Terry and Krum- and whatever?"

  


She leaned back and looked at him. "Yes," she said slowly.

  


"Did you really- really like them, at all?" Being confined like this, he was very scared of her response.

  


She thought a minute. "What do you mean?"

  


"Well- you know... I know they liked you, but did you... ever truly like... them back?" he inquired.

  


"Why do you ask?"

  


"Because, I wanted to know..." he couldn't ask if she liked him. That was too cocky, he thought. "Because..."

  


"Because," she encouraged. Hermione was still looking him right in the eye.

  


"Because I," he broke her stare by watching the floor. "I like you. That's all."

  


The only sound right then was Terry's very shabby fake laugh, muffled by the door.

  


"Oh, Ron," Hermione barely whispered.

  


"I know you-" he began, but couldn't finish. Hermione had lunged herself and was crushing him in a very bone-breaking hug.

  


"I... you-Hermione, did-" Ron couldn't get a full sentence out.

  


"You stupid troll!" she said while planting kisses on his cheeks and forehead. "You know-_ kiss_- how long I've been waiting-_ kiss-_ for you to say that?_ Kiss, kiss, kiss_"

  


Although he was honestly quite pleased by the whole situation, the pictured lacked a certain supply of air. "Let go!" he choked.

  


"Oh!" she broke off and covered her lips with her fingers. "I'm sorry, Ron!"

  


"N-no, not that! I just, er, couldn't really breathe, is all..." he said lamely.

  


"Ah. I see." Hermione couldn't help but smile. 

  


Ron cleared his throat. "Well..."

  


"So..." she leaned in closer, ready to 'Officially!' kiss him. Right when-

  


"Ughff!" the two tumbled out of the cupboard. They looked up to see Harry, Fred, and George waiting. Harry had his hand on the doorknob.

  


"Uh hi guys er yeah so what's up umm how are you what brings you by erm yeah..." the pair stupidly embarrassedly slurred out random things.

  


"You two, honestly!" Fred said. He picked up Ron by his collar.

  


"Right! If you're going to snog, at least do it in public so we can properly make fun of you!" George told them. Both Hermione and Ron turned bright red.

  


The other three were smiling. They seemed very unsurprised by the situation.

  


"Wait a minute- how'd you find us?" Hermione asked suddenly.

  


"Well, to be quite frank, Miss Granger," George said in a mock-professional voice. "You two are quite the loud pair when it comes to kissing each other."

  


"Yeah, now we know exactly what you think of Ron. That he's a big stupid troll," Fred put in. "Very well put!"

  


The couple were still quite embarrassed. So were Parvati and Terry, standing in the background. They hadn't exactly expected Hermione to come bursting through the walls to catch them flirting.

  


"So, this is what was up this morning," Harry smiled.

  


"Yeah. I know I should have told you, but I just..." Ron began.

  


"It's all right. I understand. It's like if I told you... I dunno, that I liked Ginny!" he grinned. Ron stood stone still out of fear.

  


"Right, well, I guess I could say we are all a bit hungry," George said to ease them all.

  


"Right."

  


The troop headed out for the Great Hall. Hermione still noticed Terry watching her. She didn't feel very right without some formal sort of closure with him.

  


"I'll be right with you," she said. Hermione held Ron's sleeve back, too.

  


Soon after the three had left (with many sniggers), Hermione started up.

  


"You know, Ron, you sure took long enough to tell me all this," she said loudly enough for Terry to hear. "To think, I got so impatient, I was actually dating _Terry_!"

  


The two laughed loudly and departed arm-in-arm. Terry was left were he should have been in the first place- old, unwanted, and dumped.

  


  


  


  


Yay! All done. I realized that some readers thought that the part when Terry tells Hermione the secret about Ron was a bit confusing. To clear things up, Terry told Hermione that Ron likes her, because he had practically admitted it when he said, "Thanks!" All better? Good.

  


HermioneG, why did you erase your story? I know you hadn't updated for quite a while, but it was too good to just scrap!

  


Happy New Year!

  


  


  



End file.
